The present disclosure herein relates to on-chip networking and more particularly, to an on-chip network device capable of switching from a packet switching network mode to a circuit switching network mode and an operation method thereof.
In a system-on-chip (SoC) design method, platform-based design is emphasized which enables an SoC for a multi-product system to be developed in a short time period. The core of the platform-based design is a processor and a data communication structure. As the number of elements integrated in an SoC increases, an amount of data transmitted and received between processing modules rapidly increases. Accordingly it becomes more difficult to design the communication structure. To meet SoC design in which various processor cores, memories, and IPs are integrated into one chip, an on-chip communication structure is required to have high scalability and reusability.
A typical on-chip network structure is designed to support only one of a circuit switching network and a packet switching network with any one of efficiency and quality of service (QoS) focused.